Favorites Unite
by omegafan101
Summary: This is a spinoff of Nicktoons unite but with Ouran Highschool Host Club, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sword Art Online, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. When Beni Bara, Dr. Eggman, Sugo, and Tirek team up to take over their worlds, Haruhi, Sonic, Kirito, and Twilight must team up to defeat them.
1. Chapter 1 The Adventure Begins

"It was a normal morning for Haruhi Fujioka, well, as normal as the day will ever get for a teenage girl working as a host. She got ready for school and was heading out the door, when suddenly, the strangest thing happened.

"Citizens!" a voice said over an intercom, "My name is Beni Bara, leader of the Zuka Club of Lobelia!"

_ What is she doing?_ Haruhi thought.

"After a run-in with the Syndicate, I have decided that this world would be better off ruled by women, with all men as slaves! Those who dare appose me, raise your hand!" Everyone in the streets raised their hands at this, "My, even the women think this is a bad idea. No matter. _Get_ _them!"_ Strange, goblin-like monsters drove in on giant vacuum looking things and sucked everyone up, "The women will be taken and persuaded to join us, as for the men, they will become our slaves!"

"Haruhi ran back inside her house before the monsters could capture her, "What is she thinking!" She thought out-loud, "I knew she was crazy, but not _this_ crazy!" Suddenly, a portal opened up, and a little girl with black hair and a white dress came through it. "What the- Where did you come from!?"

"My daddy will explain that later," the girl said, "For now, my name is Yui, and I need you to jump through this portal with me."

"What! Why?!"

"I can't explain, just trust me."  
"Well- Fine." Yui jumped through the portal, but before Haruhi followed her, she said goodbye to the shrine to her mother, and left a note for her dad. Then, she jumped through.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Team

"Haruhi fell out of the portal face first and looked up. Besides Yui, she saw three figures standing before her, some kind of giant blue hedgehog standing on two feet, boy about her age with black hair, a black cloak, and two swords, and a purple girl with purple and pink hair.

"This is one of our teammates?" the hedgehog said, "He looks pretty weak."

"Uh, Sonic." the boy said, "She's a girl."

The hedgehog, Sonic, froze and looked extremely embarrassed, "Uh, sorry," he said, "It's just that, you kind of look like a dude."

"I-it's okay," Haruhi said, still shocked that the hedgehog could talk, "I-I get that alot."

"I guess we should introduce our selves." the boy said, "My names Kirito."

"The names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." the purple girl said. Before Haruhi could introduce herself, Sonic fell to the floor and burst out laughing, "Are you kidding me!? You already laughed at my name earlier!"

"I know but it's still the most ridiculous name I've ever heard."

When Sonic had finally stopped laughing, Haruhi introduced herself, "My names Haruhi Fujioka." she said.

"Okay," Kirito said, "Now that we've all introduced ourselves, I'll explain what's going on. Recently, my arch enemy, Sugo, created a dimensional portal, he downloaded it into a virtual reality video game called Alfheim Online, were he has special abilities."

"Quick question, what's virtual reality?"

"Oh that's right, it doesn't exist in your worlds. Virtual reality is a highly advanced system that projects your mind into the game, so you actually feel like your in it. That's were we are now, only you guys are coded as n.p.c.s since you aren't actully playing the game. Anyways, Sugo used the portal to travel to different dimensions, while in them, he found villains from each of them and they teamed up to create, the Evil Syndicate, which consists of Haruhi's enemy Beni Bara, Sonic's enemy Dr. Eggman, and Twilights enemy Tirek."

"But Beni Bara's not evil, sure she's a jerk, but she's not evil."

"The Evil Syndicate convinced her to rule the world. Anyways, I stole the plans from Sugo and used them to get some info on who's dealt with them before, you. Then I brought you here. Now it's up to us to defeat the Evil Syndicate and save our worlds."

"Uh, before we start," Sonic said, "who's the little girl?"

"Oh, that's my daughter Yui." Everyone froze at this statement since Kirito was clearly only 16 or 17, "No, wait, it's not like that. A couple years ago, about 10,000 people got trapped in the game Sword Art Online, and if you died in the game, you died in real life. One day my girlfriend, Asuna, and I were walking through the woods when we found Yui unconscious, she had amnesia so we took her in as our daughter. Apparently she's an a.i., but we still treat her like our daughter."

"Okay then." Haruhi said, "Were should we start?"

"We could start in my dimension."

"Alright then." Kirito said, "Yui, open a portal to the M.L.P.F.M. Dimension."

"Okay daddy!" Yui said as she opened the portal.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sonic said as the new team, the Dimensional Saviors, jumped through the portal to Twilight's world.


	3. Chapter 3 Entering Equestria

Haruhi got ready to land this time, thinking she was prepared, but when she came out, she just face planted again. When she tried to get up, she just fell back down immediately. Confused of why she couldn't get up, she looked over to the others for help, but what she saw wasn't the people she had just met. Instead, she saw three ponies, well, rather a black unicorn, a blue pegasus, and a purple one that seemed to be a combination of the two.

Haruhi started to try to get up again, but when she looked at her hands, all she could see were two hooves, "WHAT THE HELL!? WHERE ARE MY HANDS?!" She screamed.

The unicorn came over to her and spoke, "Haruhi calm down." it said, "It's me, Kirito." Haruhi was just stunned that 1. The unicorn could speak, and 2. It said that it was Kirito, "Let me explain, Twilight's world is a world were humans don't exist, unicorns and pegasi do exist, and all ponies are the dominant species."

Haruhi was still a little shocked about this but she calmed down and finally got on her feet, er, hooves, "Uh, quick question." the purple on said, which Haruhi assumed was Twilight, "Where are we?"

"What do you mean?" Kirito asked, he then started to look around the room, "Huh, weird, I thought I set the coordinates to Cantorlot Castle, I must have made a mistake."

"Oh you've made no mistake young man." a deep voice said, Haruhi and the others turned around to see a strange red, beast that appeared to be a combination of a bull and a horse, "I've simply taken control of Cantorlot Castle, or at least where it once stood."

"Tirek, what have you done?" Twilight said.

"Well, with the help of the Syndicate I was able to take over this tiny wretched world."

"Not for long, my new friends and I will stop you."

"Oh I don't think so, I have the upper hand." Tirek pointed to two mind controlled ponies in the corner, a white unicorn and a blond Pegasus. "You see, with the power I have, I am unstoppable. Now, if you surrender to me, I will yet your friends go."

"No Tirek, I will defeat you and free my friends."

"Fine then, you'll have plenty of time to think about it, as you rot for eternity, in the changling prison!" Tirek then used some sort of spell and knocked all four of them out in a blink of an eye.


End file.
